1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus that performs processing based on a user input, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digitalization of television (TV) broadcasting has been in progress, and a digital TV broadcasting receiver having a decoder and the like for processing a digital signal of a digital broadcasting is widespread.
In the digital TV broadcasting receiver, decoder process becomes unstable for some reasons while the decoder processes the digital signal. For example, the decoder becomes uncontrollable when the communication fails between the decoder and a microcomputer (TV microcomputer) that controls a system.
In order to fix operation of the digital TV broadcasting receiver having the unstable decoder, the decoder should be initialized.
However, power supply to the conventional digital TV broadcasting receiver cannot be stopped even when a power button on a main body of the digital TV broadcasting receiver is pressed down, or in other words, even when the main power of the receiver is shut down. For example, the TV microcomputer that controls a remote controller, a switch provided on a front panel, and the like, supplies power to the decoder based on a state of the digital TV broadcasting receiver, and the TV microcomputer communicates with the decoder to power on and off the decoder.
Therefore, when the communication between the TV microcomputer and the decoder fails as mentioned before, the TV microcomputer may not be able to initialize the decoder. Hence, the receiver is required to be unplugged to entirely shut down the power supply and initialize the digital TV broadcasting receiver.
However, in some cases it is difficult to unplug the receiver because, for example, the plug of the receiver is hard to distinguish from other plugs. Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2002-367270 therefore discloses a technique to reset (initialize) the microcomputer when a certain button is kept pressed down for a predetermined time length.
However, the conventional technology does not provide any information during the time from when the button is pressed until when the initialization starts. Hence, it is difficult to know the time it takes from when the button is pressed, and it is also difficult to know if the processing (resetting) is to be performed.